My brother the hater
by Ezraismybae
Summary: Ezra has an older brother but he hates him and the ghost crew don't see it
1. Fred

Hi guys I have been thinking of this a story for a long time hope you like it if not oh well

the ghost crew were walking though the market they were laughing and having fun they heard a voice behide them "ezra ezra is that you" the crew turned to see a tall male he looked about nineteen

"ezra that is you" said the tall male and he ran up to the ghost crew and hugged ezra Kanan turned to the male hugging Ezr and said "who are you and why are you hugging ezra"

"well I am Fred and I am ezra's older brother" said Fred the crew looked shocked

"is that true ezra" asked hera ezra looked at the crew and said "yeah it is Fred is my older brother"

"well Fred would you like to join our crew" asked kanan and hera (I know that they are been really trusting but oh well)

"I am sure that Fred wouldn't" said ezra Fred gave ezra a look but none of the crew noticed it

"I would love to" said Fred

"ok crew lets go back to the ghost" said hera and they all started to walk ezra started to walk but Fred grad his arm "hey guys I would like sometime will my baby brother"

"sure go ahead comeback to the ghost by sundown ezra will show you the way" said kanan not noticeing how scared ezra look and felt though the force when the crew where gone a safe distance Fred pulled ezr down a ally way and slapped him

"how dare you tell them I wouldn't like to join are you still that stupid" said Fred and his face was really red

"I ii amm sorry I thought you had better things to do" said ezra shaking and Fred throw him on the floor

"what better things then make my brother have poeple hate him steal everything he has and get revenge on you for being born I will never anything more important or better than that YOU GOT THAT YOU UNWANTED MISTAKE" yelled Fred and he was kicking ezra who was on the floor he pulled out a knife and cut Ezras arm "now when we get to that stupid ship you going say you were beat up by a gang member who remabers you from years ago got it and they were holding me back then I broke free and saved you" yelled Fred and he picked ezra up off the floor

"yes brother I got it follow me and I will show you the way" said Ezra and they walked out of the ally way to the ghost Fred started to carry ezra when they got there kana and hera to them

"what happened" asked kanan

"we were attacked by a old gang that I used to steal stuff from way before I meet you guys" said ezra making sure he said what he was Meant to say kanan took ezra from Fred and said "I will take him to the medbay hera lets get out of here to keep ezra safe and take Fred with you" and he ran to the medbay

that's all for now what do you guys think

got questions just ask

btw I do t care what people say about this story people who like it thanks people who don't and they hate on it well HATERS GONNA HATE ㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always


	2. Moving in

Sorry guys it has been a long time I have had writers block and I still do for my other story's if you would like to help pm or review on the story you want to help on it is going to be short ok because I don't know what to write so please help ok thanks

1 week later

"Hey little bro how are you" asked Fred with a evil smile ezra looked at his older brother he and Fred were the only ones in the medbay at the moment

"hhhi fffredd I'm okkk" said ezra who a shaking in fear Fred walked closer to ezra he was about to hit ezra when Kanan walked in and said/asked "hi ezra hi Fred ezra do you think you are ready to start training"

ezra got up and ran to kanan and said "i am ready to start again"

"not today Fred has to be show around and we have to move Zeb's stuff into my room and help move Fred's stuff into you room" said kanan with a smile

"isn't that great baby bro" said Fred and he hug ezra

4 hours later

kanan hera sabine zeb and copper went on a mission they took the phantom so ezra could rest and so Fred could look after him

"ezra I will make sure everyone will hate you and you have nothing again" said Fred and he laughed at ezra who was crying on his bed "know I am going to sleep hope you can't" said Fred

ezra put his knees to his chest and hugged them tears were streaming down his eyes he sat there remebing what it was like with his mum and dad when fred left and the crew before Fred showed up he knew that Freds plan to get everyone to hate him it would work it always does but if he has he can live

thats all for now

got questions just ask

btw Fred is not force sensitive ok

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always

HATERS GONNA HATE

POTATOES GONNA POTATO ㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3


	3. Taken away

Hi guys sorry it has been a bit a lot of stuff has been building up at school and been have running out of ideas

1 month later

"Ezra how many time must I tell you not to be late for training and to focus what's wrong with you" yelled kanan and Ezra put down his lightsaber

"sorry kanan can we try this again" said Ezra

"no we have to get ready for a mission" said kanan and he walked back to the ship Fred was sitting on the ramp they all walked into common room

"Ok so everyone know there job" said kanan

"um kanan what are me and Fred doing you did not give us something to do" said Ezra

"well you have been really unfocused lately and we don't want you to mess anything up and we need someone to look after you" said kanan and the rest of the crew expect Ezra nodded "we leave in an hour" said Hera and they all walked out of the room leavening Ezra alone

'They hate me Fred has done it they hate me' said Ezra in his mind and he cried alittle not wanting anyone who come in to see him cry

1 hour and a half later

ezra was laying down on his bed kanan Hera zen and Sabine left half and hour ago copper is charging and Fred went out to the market he has been gone for 20 minutes Ezra was about to fall asleep when he heard banging and yelling Ezra shot out of his bed and ran to see what was going on when he got to the common room he saw his brother Fred Grace wren (from sabineandezrafoever) Jack (from Buruplays2) and ally (from sammycpink)

"oh no" said Ezra who was shaking copper just turned on and put his camar on Fred throw him to the floor

"now Ezra I think it is time to get revenge on you" said jack and grace and they all walked up to Ezra "ally what did I do to you" asked Ezra who had tears in his eyes

Ally walked up to Ezra and kicked him in his stomic "you lefted me in the hands of the empire"

"I was knocked out the throw into a lake how could I save you" said Ezra and he saw ally walk up to Fred and kiss him Fred kissed her back and when they broke Fred walked up to Ezra picked him up by his hair and said "now Ezra why don't we leave this place" and he punched Ezra and that knocked him out

Fred dropped Ezra and turned to jack and said "you carry the brat and let's get out of here" jack picked up Ezra and they ran out of the ship

copper stopped the camar and he made some sound of sadness

about half and hour later kanan Hera Zeb and Sabine come back

"copper where's Ezra and Fred" asked kanan copper made some noises and they pulled up the video he took

that's all for now

got questions just ask

btw I am looking for a oc for ezras older sister like middle child

Fred (sisters name) Ezra

she will be good

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always

HATERS GONNA HATE ㈴3㈴3㈄4㈄4㈅4㈅4


	4. Carly Bridger

hi guys I am on my iPod this time and not my iPad ok, pls I need ideas for a members new form pls I want to do 3 or 4 most likely 3 chapters so can finish that story thanks this chapter will be short

the video had finish and the crew had a mix of emotions angry sadness confusion, hera looked like she was about to kill all of them especially Fred Sabine look like she was about to cry and yell in anger zeb has got up and punched the wall of the ghost which got him a death glare from hera and kanan look angry sad he was blaming himself for what happened

"why would Fred do this and who was thoses other people" asked/said Hera

"I don't know who the girl named ally is or the guy but the other girl is my sister grace I don't know how she knows who Ezra is and why she is doing this" said Sabine then she broke down in tears and walked up to her and hugged her

"when I get my hands on Fred there will be nothing left" yelled zeb

"if there is anything left after I am done with him" said Hera

Cooper made some noise

"what some is on my ship" said hera

"if it is Fred he is dead" said zen cracking his knuckles

"your not the only one who wants Fred dead" said a voice from the vents and a figure

"Who are you" asked Sabine

"well I am the younger sister of Fred and older sister to Ezra my name is Carly Bridger" said Carly

"Ezra has a sister as well" sad Hera

"Look I know yous have a lot of questions but can we please save my little ezzy please" said Carly

"but we don't know where he is" cried Sabine

"I think I know where they have him but I need your help" said Carly and she started to cry kanan walked up to her and gave her a small hug she jumped alittle but then she hugged him back and said "we have to try the old cenit building"

that all for now

got any questions just ask

SPECTOR 7 out

HATERS GONNA HATE

CALL ME WHAT YOU WANT I DONT CARE ㈄4㈄4㈴3㈴3㈳8㈳8


	5. I'll stand by you

Hi guys sorry it has been a bit I have had a really busy week and it not is done yet

Ezra's pov

I was chained to a wall with a wired thing around my neck I don't know what it is but all I know is I can't use the force the beaten has stopped I know why Fred, ally and jack are here but I have no clue who this other person is she Kinda looks like Sabine

i think it was about 5 minutes when they all come back in the room they are keeping me in the girl that looked like Sabine walked up to me and kicked me

"ahh what did I do to you and who are you" I yell in pain she bends down grabs my face and yell " I'm grace in Sabines sister and your the reason she stayed a rebel" and she punched me and walks back to Fred and the rest there was a really Big Bang and the ground shook

"what was that" yelled jack

"theyfound us but how" screamed ally

(not in Ezras pov anymore)

"we have to get out of here" said grace and they all ran out of the room

fred turned to Ezra and said "this is not over we will be back and you will be ended" and the left

about 2 minutes later kanan Hera Sabine zeb and Carly ran into the room

"carls is that you" said Ezra and he had tears his eyes not just from the pain but from joy of seeing his older sister Carly ran to Ezra she pulled out a lightsaber and she ignigheted it was purple she cut the cains then she pulled Ezra into a hug both of them were crying

"I thought you were dead" cried Ezra as he hugged her tightly not wanting to let go

"I know I know I thought you were taken by the empire but we have to leave ok" said Carly and she carefully picked him up zeb and Sabine ran out of the room followed by Hera kanan then Carly and Ezra

when they got to the Ghost Carly and Hera took Ezra to the medbay

"well Ezra you have two broken ribs fractured rist and a small cachaion I will leave you two" said Hera and she walked out of the medbay

"Carls can you sing the song mum used to sing to you and me" said Ezra and he moved over on the bed so Carly could lay down

"sure ezzy" said Carly and she payed on the bed with Ezra and she started to sing

Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey there, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.  
When you're standing at the cross roads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
You're feeling all a lone, you're wandering on your own,  
I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

when Carly stopped she saw Ezra was asleep hugging her

"I love you" said Carly and she fall asleep

thats all for now

got questions just ask

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always

HATERS GONNA HATE

btw it may be alittle while before I will update again ok

I will try


	6. The ending

Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I have been going through a lot like a sick family member who I have to go to another state to see losing some of my friends (btw I have no clue what I did it come out of nowhere) and also going to hospital and school exams but in on holidays now so I am going to try and finish all my story's this chapter is going to be short soz but if you'd want me to do another story to this one I will (i forgot the name) ok I need to stop talking enjoy

kanans pov

I went to check on Ezra and his sister Carly I stop at the door when I hear singing when I hear it stop I walk into the room and simile at what I'm seeing

ezra and Carly hugging in there sleep I smile and I left the room

I can't find anyone they must be in bed "well I guess I should too" I say to myself and went to bed

the next day

Ezras pov

my whole family was sitting (kanan Hera Sabine zeb chopper Carly) the medbay Carly was laying on the bed with me and hugging me I loved having my family here

"so does anyone want to see baby videos and pictures of Ezra" said carly

i stare at her and say "dont"

"all right I won't for now" said Carly but I couldn't hear the last thing she said because she whispered it

I yawn I feel tried Carly moves abit and makes me feel a bit more comfortable

"Bye guys" i yawn and I hear them say goodbye to me and they leave me and Carly alone

"have a nice sleep my little ezzy I'll stand by you I love you" said Carly

i hug more into her and say "I love you Carl's" and we fall into a deep sleep

well that's the end of this story again sorry it's short and it took me this long to write it

HATERS GONNA HATE

if you want a squirrel to this just ask ok and I might make it one shots

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always


End file.
